


秘密

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2020.10.31百丽宫万圣节活动
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	秘密

1.  
布莱特有一个秘密。  
他爱着一个不愿意屈服于一切的高傲之人。

布莱特游历人间几百年，讲一句阅人无数，也不算是说大话。可是林赢这样孑然一身的清冷性子，处事不惊，不将一切看在眼里的人，他倒是见得不多。在那个昏暗的酒吧，林赢用手指把玩着杯口，明暗交错的灯光之下熠熠生辉。布莱特将整个身体隐匿在黑暗之中，双眼锁定猎物一般一错不错的盯着他，周围嘈杂的声音已经无法入耳，慵懒唱歌的女低音也被他自动屏蔽，满世界都是林赢那条修长的脖颈，上面的细小绒毛和有力脉动，对他来说是久违的致命吸引力。  
久违到他已经忘了上一次这么贪恋人类的血液是什么时候。  
作为一个努力适应着时代变迁的吸血鬼，布莱特已经将自己培养成了一个完全的素食主义者，动物的血浆足以维持他的正常生存，他也不必为了一点生理上的快感去制造不必要的混乱和麻烦，大隐隐于市是他这个世纪的生存之道，而这一切原则在这个人面前不值一提。他又将身子往阴暗之处缩了缩，眼神却毫不掩饰的露着锋利的光，将那人从细瘦的脚踝到柔顺的发丝一一打量透彻。  
布莱特舔了舔獠牙，变了瞳孔的颜色，深吸一口气，在这个气味交杂的密闭空间他已经能分辨到那人血液的香甜味道。  
不再犹豫起身向那人走了过去。  
还未完全靠近时，他狭长的双眼带着不屑和冷漠瞟了过来，漆黑的瞳孔上下打量过自己后又收了眼神在酒杯上，那小半杯看不出什么的洋酒被融化的冰块冲淡了颜色，在桌面上留下了一圈水渍，明明一口没喝，却俨然一副醉态。  
布莱特从他身边经过没有停留，靠近时那变得更加浓郁的气味彻底扰乱了他的心智，一步不停地出了酒馆。  
林赢从那扇木门出来已经又是两个多小时以后，进入凌晨的街头人烟稀少，布莱特在拐角处灵敏的捕捉着林赢随风飘散过来的味道和细碎的脚步声。布莱特从后面没有一点声响地慢慢靠近，路灯也不能将他出卖半分，他贴近了林赢的身体，在他颈后重重一击。  
布莱特的家里是看不到清晨的阳光的，可是林赢还是起了个大早，布莱特坐在沙发上看着林赢坐在那张还未曾有人睡过的床上揉着脖子，反省自己是不是下手有点重。林赢只是大致看了看周围的环境，又将目光投回了他的身上，布莱特看不真切他的表情。  
“这是哪儿？”  
“我家。”  
“我认识你？”  
“你会认识的。”  
“哦。”林赢的回答没有任何感情“我可以走了吗？”  
“走去哪儿？”布莱特凑了过去，带着令常人恐惧的气场企图给他压制和紧迫感，金色的瞳孔里肆意流露着摄人心魂的眼神，等待他的猎物自投罗网。而那人仍然一副满不在意的样子，眼里竟是比自己还淡然的情感，这让布莱特心里的掌控欲又被激起了几分，不自觉的靠近了他的秘密禁地。他耳后的热度将血液中的味道烘焙的更加醇美，布莱特在呼吸间隔中疯狂汲取。  
“回我家。”即使布莱特已经将鼻尖贴在了他的皮肤，林赢的声音还是没有一丝波动，甚至连躲避都没有。  
“知道我是什么吗？”布莱特磨蹭着那一块白嫩诱人的肌肤，全身的血液沸腾起来的冲动被他按在了牙尖“你可能不知道，没人能从这里出去。”  
布莱特在为自己虚张声势，他距离上次捕猎已经有了些年头，面对林赢的无动于衷他不想显得过于手足无措，他挑起了林赢的下巴。  
“我现在可不止想吸你的血了。”  
于是布莱特就这样将林赢囚禁了起来，严格意义上来说也不能算是囚禁，至少林赢甚至都没有尝试过一次逃跑。然而布莱特仍是不肯放他出门，晚上为他出去觅食，白天为了给他充足的阳光将整个客厅都让给了他，晚上就趁他睡熟了再潜进卧室守着他，日复一日。他与林赢甚少交谈，却能和他在不大的房间里相处的还算融洽，除了偶尔几次冲动的将林赢按在墙上，锋利的牙齿马上就要叼上那根动脉咬破，林赢一拳打在了他的腹部，当他第一次就可以轻易得手时，布莱特知道自己完蛋了。  
于是他还没得到林赢的身体，已经在企图得到他的心。布莱特笨拙的用几个世纪前的古董思想，一股脑的想对林赢好。

2.  
布莱特那些引以为傲的特异功能在林赢面前渐渐失了作用，除了对他保持着绝对的感官的敏感度，而这对他来说反而成为了一种负担。一旦靠近林赢，他的毛孔就会生理性的下意识张开，全身的细胞都在捕捉着林赢散发出的迷人气味，而意识却向往着林赢纤细匀称的身体。  
但他向来不喜欢强迫，无论是猎物还是爱人要心甘情愿味道才好。  
林赢终于在某一天对布莱特天地可鉴的努力有了些回应。  
起初他表现出极度的无情和置之不理都被布莱特悄无声息的消化，布莱特丝毫不介意他的冷漠和无视，从不抱怨，一如既往地努力讨好行为被他看在眼里。和印象中嚣张跋扈的吸血鬼印象完全不同，布莱特的脸蛋虽然冷艳精致，但总是目光深邃的看着自己，里面的一汪深情比好些人类都让人心动，所以即使他呲着牙吓唬自己的时候，他也未曾感到丝毫的恐惧。渐渐的被莫名其妙的禁锢在这间屋子里的烦躁消失殆尽，他甚至开始学会享受有人会无微不至的照顾他，在这栋房子里和他相处也让他没有任何不适，反正他也是个无家可归的人。  
显然布莱特对于囚禁这件事并不在行，他并热衷于不恐吓也从不刻意强迫，偶尔或试探或失控的靠近也会在自己呵斥的眼神中戛然而止，缩进角落里有些幽怨的看着他，微微噘起的嘴出卖了他作为吸血鬼的尊严。  
然而不会因时间而终结的生命让布莱特进化出了惊人的耐心，他会慢慢从一点一滴中慢慢研究自己的喜好，有些矜持的讨好，靠近的频率也不急不躁，将自己一步步包裹在他的关怀和爱意之中，像是一颗茧，等待着他的进化。  
布莱特大晚上赶在打烊之前带回自己很喜欢的那家餐馆的饭菜，热腾腾的食物让他心里也温暖了起来，一句淡淡的道谢让布莱特的表情管理失控了很久。嘴角上扬的角度很隐蔽，可是还是被他轻易发现了，一个叱咤世间几百年的吸血鬼坐在沙发上沾沾自喜盯着他看的样子别提有多好笑。  
“你要尝尝吗？”林赢好心的发问，布莱特却直摆手。  
“你吃就好。”  
“很好吃，他家不放大蒜的。”  
“我不…”拒绝的话还没说完，林赢已经将勺子举到了他的面前，上面是被切的稀碎的食材，飘着高温加热过的油脂味。他短暂的犹豫之间林赢已经开始把不耐烦的表情挂在了脸上，布莱特慌忙吞掉了那口食物。  
“好吃吗？”  
布莱特被辣的说不出话，舌尖隐隐发痛有些不解的看着林赢露出的第一个笑，即使不是开怀大笑甚至还有些捉弄他后的得意，布莱特也不生气，反而觉得稀奇的很，看着林赢的目光逐渐痴迷，林赢不解的看着他。  
“你笑了。”  
林赢瞬间敛了笑意“我不能笑吗？”  
“你笑起来很好看。”布莱特从此以后仿佛掌握了诀窍，连续一周每天雷打不动的给他打包了同样的饭菜回来。  
“你不喜欢吃了吗？”布莱特对于林赢的抱怨很是不解。  
林赢不忍心再说什么，戳着面前依然可口的饭菜品，只不过这种美味对他来说现在成了食之无味的负担。  
“你不喜欢的话我去给你买别的好了。”布莱特说着就要起身，被林赢制止，倒也不是一口都吃不下的程度啦。  
“我为什么都看不到你吃东西…嗯…我是说…吸血？”  
“我有血浆。”  
“那你把我关在这里算什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”  
布莱特的直接了当倒是将他打了个措手不及。  
“那你不想吸我的血吗？”  
“我可以吗？”布莱特来了兴致，双眼放光的凑过来盯着他的脖子看，舌尖舔过尖牙的样子性感的可以，林赢稳住他的铁面形象推开了布莱特的头。  
“做梦吧你。”  
在这样看似平淡无常的相处之中，林赢不知不觉的将他原本空无一物的内心让位给了布莱特。

这是林赢这周第三次发现布莱特会趁着他熟睡坐在他身边，布莱特没有心跳和呼吸，但他还是可以灵敏的捕获那股特殊的气息，不血腥也不腐朽。林赢尽可能的保持着平稳的呼吸，但他不确定布莱特是否可以察觉他已经清醒，布莱特的身体没有温度，但靠近他脖颈时的气流变化反而让他屏住了呼吸。  
嘴唇停在离林赢动脉几厘米的地方，眼尾上挑看着他慢慢僵住的身体，探出舌尖挑衅，他听到林赢的呼吸滞住了，睫毛也微微颤抖出卖着他的紧张，犹豫再三布莱特还是舍不得下嘴。  
“为什么停住了？”林赢的声音一如往常的冷漠无情，在黑暗之中成为引他坠落的陷阱“不想得到我吗？”  
他怎么会不想。  
“我不想强迫你。”  
林赢睁开眼，在漆黑中与布莱特对望“你以为我为什么待在这里？”  
“因为我把你关在这里。”  
林赢简直要被布莱特逗笑，他总是拿他真挚的单纯没办法。  
“我如果想走，有一万种办法逃走，但是我从没遇到过一个人像你这样对我，你这间没有温度的屋子反而比外面的世界更有人情味。”  
布莱特看着他半天没有反应。  
“你还犹豫什么呢？”林赢可没有那么多耐心。  
“什么？”  
“怎么，没有信心和我一直生活在一起吗？”  
布莱特倒是先怂了，他还没有完全反应过来林赢话里有话的意思，怎么就谈论到以后了。  
“不愿意就算了。”  
布莱特按住了林赢的肩膀，急切的探进林赢的眼里“你不要冲动，像我这样的生活很痛苦。”  
“我不觉得这几个月的时间还能算是冲动，再说，更痛苦的事情我不是没经历过。”林赢的态度决绝。  
林赢终于向自己展露了进入他内心世界的通道，但他不知道的是相比脖颈和赋予他初拥，当下的布莱特有更想要探索的地方。  
当布莱特的第一个吻落在林赢嘴唇上时，林赢撑着布莱特的肩膀将他推开。  
“喂！你！”  
布莱特不管他的拒绝，将挡在他肩上的手拿了下来，抓紧了手腕按在了他的头顶，力气大的不容林赢有一丝拒绝，压在他唇上尽情肆虐的力道也令人害怕，亲吻的毫无章法和浪漫可言，坚硬的牙齿时不时在他的上下唇碰撞着，两颗尖牙不知收敛的划过嘴唇，从未遭此折磨的嫩唇渗出些血丝，泛着血腥味传进了布莱特的嘴里。  
“嗯…”在他忍痛的呻吟之中，布莱特放过了他的唇，血腥的铁锈味将他埋没多年的本性勾了出来，他弓起身子怒吼，颈间的动脉青筋暴起，瞳孔变成了金色，注视着他的眼神不同往常，极具侵略意味，仿佛一把打磨锋利的刀，凌厉的刺在他的身上，今晚的布莱特终于向他展现出了压抑已久的兽性。  
被那副精壮的身躯结结实实压住的林赢终于有了一点危机感，可是布莱特的双腿夹在他的腰侧让他动弹不得，林赢表面上看似波澜不惊，瞳孔的震动被布莱特尽收眼底，他努力克制着将林赢瞬间拆吃入腹的冲动，而林赢新鲜的血液又让他的几近失魂。不敢再触碰那双被啃舐的鲜红的嘴唇，而那条修长的脖子也是万万不能接近的，布莱特迫不得已将阵地一再下移，扯开他的睡衣，扣子上的细线敌不过蛮力向四处蹦开，布莱特从他光滑紧致的胸膛一直吻到小腹，林赢的身上没什么肌肉，但因为足够消瘦肋骨的形状随着呼吸剧烈的起伏，布莱特清晰的感受到了皮肤的热度，上面的绒毛和细不可察的沟壑贴在他的鼻尖，好像让他也跟着变暖了起来。  
然而让布莱特真正手足无措的是林赢胸前那两点，咬下去也不是含着也不是，又小又滑的在他口腔里窜动，他的犹豫不决反而成了挑逗林赢内心欲望的绝佳契机，他沉着腰挺着胸口下颚线划出了好看的弧度，可爱的颗粒被进一步送进了他的口腔。身体的美妙一点点绽放开来，布莱特弓着腰在他的身上流连忘返，膨胀起来的下体毫不遮掩的抵在他的双腿之间。放开了他已经有些血液不畅通的双臂转而去捏住了林赢纤细的腰肢，身下人的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，布莱特终于肯放过那被折磨的肿胀的乳头，黏腻的唾液粘连在舌尖上拉出细细的银丝，在透过窗帘撒进房间的月光之下折射出色情的光泽。  
林赢目不转睛的盯着他，对于现状他多少有一种赶鸭子上架的心理，不情愿倒也不是，期待也谈不上，而且就现在的体位来看，林赢多少有些不甘心，可是布莱特今晚不容他有一点反抗的压迫感对他来说新颖又震撼。一直以来他都心安理得享受着布莱特给他的柔情，从而忽略了布莱特血液里潜伏的本性，才会在今天失了阵地。布莱特只是简单的钳制就已经让他难以抵抗，可想而知但凡他想要和自己动真格，那个下场将会多么惨淡。  
布莱特落在他身上的吻没有温度，也没什么技巧，东一块西一块的毫无规律可循，可也偏偏就是这质朴的，带着一丝古老神秘的气息的亲吻，惹得人心痒痒。布莱特在黑暗之中如鱼得水，宽大的手掌在他的腰臀间上下游间褪下了他的睡裤，自己的腿盘在了布莱特的腰身之上，林赢看得出他的轮廓却无法看清他的表情，对接下来的情事期待又抗拒。  
真是可笑，相比危险系数更高的初拥，他竟然更担心自己的屁股是不是会开花，毕竟那根抵在他大腿内侧蠢蠢欲动许久的性器的粗壮程度已经可见一斑。  
布莱特的手指隔着内裤讨好着林赢的下体，看着那鼓胀的部位布莱特才完全放下心来，冰凉的手掌潜了进去贴上火热的柱身，林赢被激得身体一抖，前端硬生生的喷出一缕白絮，布莱特的另一只手从下而上将他的后臀完全包裹，丰腴的臀肉挤出了指缝，布莱特游刃有余的揉捏，让林赢欲罢不能，他脑子里嗡嗡作响，在他身下挑逗的手简直和平常那个有些憨的‘老头子’判若两人，好一副扮猪吃虎。  
整个屋子的热源只有林赢一个，但他却被自己灼热的温度烧的不行，用体内仅存的力气撑着身子去拥抱布莱特的身体，滚烫的面颊贴着他的侧颈磨蹭，迎合着布莱特手上越来越急促的动作挺动着细腰，在他手指之间抽插，快要得以解脱的关键时刻布莱特松开了手，取而代之的是一根进入他后穴的干燥手指，没有任何润滑的野蛮至极。  
“啊啊啊！”林赢的喊叫凄惨又痛苦，身子重重跌了回去，只有下半身还悬空着，绷直的大腿肌肉绞紧了布莱特的腰。而即使就是这样的痛苦之中，林赢还是射了出来，痛苦与快感成倍交织在一起冲昏了他的头脑，伸进他体内的两根手指趁机发力撑开了他的括约肌，又探了一根进去。  
布莱特的想法有时候偏执又变态，比如他觉得林赢既然是他的人，那怎么对待他是他的权利与自由，他不想林赢的身体沾上除他以外的任何液体，就真的一点点用手指将他的后穴打开，即使林赢的白浊就堆在眼前，他也只是用手指捻起一点抹在了被单上，他喜欢欣赏林赢为了他痛苦的样子。  
那处干燥紧致的巢穴因为他手指的开发渗出了些许肠液，附着在来回进出的指肚上滋润着褶皱，林赢的手深深的嵌进了他的手臂，咬着下唇，细碎的呻吟从齿缝流出，布莱特没有给他丝毫喘息机会，将下体从裤子中释放出来，就着顶端的前液，在收缩的穴口打磨了一圈，一寸寸的埋进了这具他梦寐以求的身体。林赢的身体果然如他所料，拥有着绝对的紧致和灼人的温度，过度开发的穴口依旧将他的柱身包裹的不留一丝痕迹，他一边推进，一边小幅退出，感受着那嫩肉对他柱体的抗拒和挽留。  
身体硬生生被撕裂的痛楚让林赢头上布满了汗珠，哼哼唧唧的声音似哭非哭，缩着身子想躲，却又被紧紧压在行凶者身下，没有力气迎合却躲也躲不掉。  
布莱特撞击的频率不急不缓，但是每一下都直击要害，龟头在林赢的敏感点上研磨，囊袋有力的撞击在大腿内侧，带动着林赢悬空的臀肉抖动，不断从龟头渗出的液体和林赢的肠液包裹了他粗大到有些狰狞的柱身，在抽插之间慢慢润滑，林赢的表情也终于开始变得享受，布莱特渐渐加快了频率，激起他深层的欲望，让他与自己一起沉沦。林赢的腰被他拿捏在手掌之间，下身肉体碰撞的声音混合布莱特的低吼和林赢的呻吟，在丁点儿大的卧室里盘旋。  
布莱特的灵敏感官在此时发挥了作用，林赢的毛孔细微的收紧又张开，汗毛根根竖起，布满情欲的双眼微眯着看他，布莱特俯下身贴近林赢，问“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯…嗯？”林赢还在情欲之中没有完全回神。  
“我问你，准备好了吗？”身下的动作依然有力，布莱特将林赢抱在怀里，一手捂住了他的眼睛，终于舔舐上了林赢颈间那块最具诱惑的皮肤，浅薄的肌理组织下是他的脉搏，带着奔腾的血液在生命的最后疯狂跳动。布莱特用舌尖品尝，用獠牙研磨，伺机潜伏。  
深入林赢体内的欲望在充分被满足后，龟头一点点胀大，将水淋淋的内壁撑开，马眼毫无规则的跳动，在精液喷涌而出的刹那，布莱特咬破了那根也曾为他跳动过的血管。林赢的血液无疑是他最致命的兴奋剂，他边射精边挺动着腰，耳边是林赢的哭喊，嘴里是应接不暇的甜美血液，负责任的说，这是他喝过的最香醇的鲜血。  
喷涌而出的鲜红液体顺着牙印布满了布莱特的下巴和林赢的脖子，晕开在床单上绽放成一朵朵红艳的玫瑰，林赢抖着身体，还没攀上性爱高潮的云端就被疼痛重重的抛在了地下，他尖叫着双手本能的去扯布莱特的头发想要阻止他的动作，一片黑暗之中找不到安全感，他感受到了自己的血液在一点点被吸食，带着他的体温和生命被布莱特吞进了喉咙之中，意识逐渐被抽离，身体好似悬浮在半空之中，靠着布莱特扯着一根细线拉着他。  
“张嘴。”布莱特咬破了自己手腕递到林赢嘴边，而那人眼神已经无法聚焦，头无力的歪向一边。布莱特心急的捏住他的下巴，将手腕凑了过去，血液染红了他干裂惨白的唇，却不见他吞咽。布莱特很是急躁，现在的林赢抵不过一分一秒的时间流逝，有些干涸的深红血迹在他毫无血色的脸上显得异常恐怖，在他要闭上双眼之前，布莱特咬破了舌尖，吻住了他。  
再次醒来的林赢依旧躺在这个他再熟悉不过的房间，周遭的一切一如往常，变化的只有这副躯壳下的自己，昏暗之中，他看得清空气中漂浮的杂质，却听不到自己的心跳。  
“欢迎来到新世界。”他看到布莱特坐在那张沙发上对他说。

林赢有一个秘密。  
身为一个无依无靠的吸血鬼猎人，他在一次猎杀计划中爱上了一个吸血鬼。

-完-


End file.
